


Drift Compatibility Testing

by nanuk_dain



Series: Drift Compatible [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Hangover, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Team Hot Dads, misuse of the Kwoon XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc decides that it's time to act. The Kwoon after midnight seems as good a place as any. Especially with that connection between him and Stacker singing in the air while they spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Compatibility Testing

**Author's Note:**

> More epic-length ~~porn~~ plot from me - it seems that I can't keep it under 6.000 words... I sincerely hope you don't mind XD It also seems that I can't ever get my characters to get busy in a bed - it's the showers, the kwoon... Even *I* am curious where the next naughty scene will take place. Now, do you have any suggestion, anything you'd like to read? Like, in the Jaeger bay? The Conn-Pod (although I'm not sure how to pull that one off plot-wise...)? I'm open to freaky ideas XD This is your chance to read a scenario you may always have wanted - you can even tell me if you want Chuck/Raleigh or Herc/Stacker ^_^

_Jaeger Academy, Kodiak Island, Alaska, February 2015_

 

Herc spends the day after his sleepless night observing Stacker Pentecost. 

He's still doesn't entirely know what he's supposed to do. Learning through a slip in the drift that Stacker is in love with him is one thing, reacting to it quite another. So he allows himself a period of reconnaissance before he'll decide. It's always wise to know the territory before you go in guns blazing.

Now that he pays attention, _really_ pays attention, Herc notices all kinds of things. Like how he and Stacker always move in sync when they're together, never mind if they're in the Conn-Pod or not. That'll be the perfect match factor coming in. He also realises that they say tons of things by exchanging a glance instead of using words. That he's the only one apart from Tamsin who calls Stacker 'Stacks' and gets away with it. That Stacker smiles with him, for him, but doesn't do it for others. 

Okay, so Herc already knew beforehand that he's part of the very small inner circle of Stacker's friends, _real_ friends, but he hadn't realised what that means. He is privy to a side of Stacker that others don't get to see. He knows the affectionate, caring man behind the cool, strict façade of the senior Ranger. He knows that Stacks has a dry, twisted sense of humour, knows what Stacker's smile looks like. He knows the sound of Stacker's rare, wholehearted belly laugh, and it always makes a shiver run down his spine.

Not to mention his voice. It was the first thing Herc noticed about Stacks back in Afghanistan, and it has never lost its fascinating quality. Not only does Herc admit to having a weakness for the English accent he finds rather cute, it's especially the dark, rough timbre that gets to him. Always has, if he's entirely honest, he just didn't pay it any attention before. 

Now there's an entirely new layer to it, though. For a moment Herc allows himself the luxury of closing his eyes when Stacker explains a fighting strategy during a group training session in the Kwoon, and he just listens. It's like a physical caress, especially when Stacker lowers his voice and it gets this rough edge, like he does when he wants people to pay attention. It always works, and Herc knows exactly why. 

But there are also other things Herc can't help picking up on. Like how Stacker moves with a kind of controlled yet easy grace that makes him look elegant when he walks, and dangerous when he fights. Herc takes in the wide shoulders and the narrow waist, the strong, defined arms and the admittedly really nice butt. The Ranger uniform is a very good fit on Stacks, accentuates his strong build in all the right places, and Herc catches himself staring during the training session when Stacker is demonstrating a complicated move with Tamsin. 

God, Stacker's hot. How is it possible that he didn't see it before, Herc wonders and continues to watch. Well, he _did_ notice, if he's entirely honest, he just didn't pay attention - and now he can't stop. Stacker looks so incredibly good in his navy blue tank top that shows off his arms so perfectly. Herc finds that he wants to run his fingers over the beautiful dark skin. He wakes from his musings when he sees Stacker very uncharacteristically stumble on the mats. He catches himself quickly and continues fighting with Tamsin, but Herc can't help wondering what that was about. Stacker is many things, but clumsy isn't one of them. 

Herc tries to concentrate on the lesson instead of watching Stacks, but it proves difficult. In the end he decides that it's fortunate for him that he's standing in the middle of the group during the entire training seesion. He's reasonably sure that nobody picks up on his distracted condition. 

It's over lunch that Herc finds out that his... _distraction_ hasn't gone quite as unnoticed as he's thought. It's Scott who addresses the matter, all the while munching his potatoes as if there is nothing more important in the world.

"So, will you tell me what's been going on with you all day, bro?" Scott asks and looks at him strangely, his fork paused midair on the way to his mouth. 

Herc doesn't even bother to look up. He knows it'll give Scott only more ammunition. "Nothing."

Scott just snorts in disbelief. "Yeah, sure. Try again."

Now Herc does look up, but makes an effort to appear bored. "Really."

Scott raises an eyebrow in challenge. It does make him look rather devious, Herc decides. "Do I have to dig the next time we drift or is it something I don't want to see?"

For a moment Herc is tempted to dump a shitload of his newly discovered Stacker related fantasies on Scott during the next drift should he really feel his brother digging. But a second later the angry clench of his stomach takes the decision out of his hands. It takes a moment for Herc to recognise it as jealousy - he doesn't want to share anything of Stacks with Scott. Never ever.

"You don't want to know." Herc replies finally, making sure that his voice doesn't sound too serious or threatening because that will only provoke Scott's curiosity. 

A grin spreads over Scott's face, and now he _definitely_ look devious. "Do you have a new lover?"

Herc makes a point of continuing to eat, seemingly casual, although Scott has kind of nailed it. "What makes you think that?"

"The distracted state you're in, the dreamy face, the not wanting to answer my question..." Scott counts off his fingers, then he shrugs and turns serious for once. "You've been pretty much abstinent since Angela. So if you finally _did_ find somebody, I sure as hell won't stand in your way."

It makes Herc swallow hard. Not only because he's not used to Scott being so insightful and actually caring, but also because what his brother said is true. It's been almost one and a half years, and he hasn't touched anybody since. No one-night stands, although he did have enough offers. It just felt wrong.

With Stacker, it doesn't. It's weird how Herc knows that Angela would have liked him, would have wanted Herc to move on and _live_ instead of just going through the motions because she's gone. Which is exactly what he has done for the last one and a half years. She would have wanted him to find happiness again, even if it wasn't with her. She was strong like that. There was a reason why he fell for her when he first met her.

Herc slowly shakes his head. "I don't have a new lover. But thanks, anyway."

Scott keeps staring at him for a long moment and Herc can tell that he wants to poke some more. He's almost surprised when Scott nods, says "Okay" and returns his attention to his food. It's almost tactful and very unlike Scott, but Herc is grateful that he chose this very moment to be considerate for once in his life. Herc's not at the point where he can withstand an interrogation about his love life. Not yet. 

The rest of the day is a mixture of watching Stacker, trying to be more careful about it, and doing his duties while thinking about what he should tell Stacker, how he can possibly start that conversation that's going to be painfully awkward. Herc has never much liked talking about feelings, and when it concerns things he's not even supposed to know, it's even worse. He's very very glad that today there's no Jaeger testing scheduled with Stacker, because he knows there's no concealing his inner turmoil during a drift. 

Ever since his first drift with Stacker, Herc is aware that their connection is different. Of course Herc knows about the drift hangover, as if gets called by most of the pilots. He first experienced it after his first drift with Scott, and Herc has to admit that he didn't particularly liked it. He has no interest in being connected with Scott's mind once they're out of the Conn-Pod - they're too different, and he likes keeping a certain amount of distance just like he did ever since they both hit puberty. So the lingering feeling of Scott was somehow unsettling, and Herc was relieved to find out that it faded away on its own after half a day.

With Stacker, the drift hangover is so much stronger than with Scott, and it doesn't fade - it never entirely disappeared after that first drift, in fact. It weakens a bit when there's a long period of time inbetween their drifts, but it's still always there. After realising that, Herc was surprised to find that he doesn't mind it like he does with Scott. To the contrary, he actually likes the feeling of Stacker in his mind like a constant companion. It's not as precise and strong as the neural handshake, it's more impressions and images and feelings. Sometimes Herc feels like Stacker is putting up some sort of shield, though, but he's never asked. It seems like it's too private a question. 

When it's almost midnight, Chuck is asleep in his room and Scott is somewhere out partying, and Herc paces up and down the living room of their quarters, feeling too restless and too tense to go to bed. The day has piled up observations and realisations that now seem to block his mind, and Herc wants it clear for the talk he's planning to have with Stacker tomorrow. In the end he decides to go to the Kwoon and practice for an hour or two. He really needs the mind clearing effect of a good workout. 

Herc quickly changes into his PT gear and then makes his way over to the Kwoon. Even before he enters the room, he hears the telltale sound of feet shuffling on the mats in training. Herc sighs but keeps going. It's just his luck that the Kwoon isn't empty the one time he really wants it to himself.

The moment he turns the corner, he freezes on the spot. There's only one person in the wide room, going through the fifty-two positions of the Jaeger Bushido with closed eyes, the movements fluid and sure. Herc recognises Stacker immediately, and he can't stop staring. 

The grace that is inherent in every of Stacker's movements is mesmerising and beautiful, making Herc crave to feel that connection again, the one they've had in every fight they've ever engaged in. The connection that relates directly to their perfect drift compatibility. It's an addictive feeling, this incredible sync and the profound knowledge of your partner. To breathe in the same rhythm as him, to feel his heartbeat as if it was yours, to sink into the flow of synchronised movements that feel like a dance. Like a seduction.

Herc swallows hard and licks his suddenly dry lips. He feels heat pool in his groin, feels it spread from his face through his entire body down to the fingertips and toes. For the entire day he's been wondering what he will do once he gets Stacker alone.

Now he has his answer. 

Herc doesn't bother to walk silently. He knows Stacker is aware of his presence, although he never opened his eyes. Herc stops at the edge of the training ring and removes his shoes. Stacker carries on with his routine and only stops when Herc steps on the mats. He ends his kata with the same graceful elegance that Herc has noticed so many times during the day, then he stands perfectly still for a long moment before he opens his eyes. He's facing Herc and his gaze finds him unerringly. 

Herc returns the gaze and realises again that he has to raise his head to look Stacker in the eye. Strangely enough, it turns him on. It's something he never thought about before, not in _that_ context, anyway. Now he finds that he can't forget it.

Neither of them says a word. They don't need to. Herc feels that Stacker knows that something is up, but they both choose not to talk. Instead Herc takes up position on the mats and Stacker immediately moves to stand opposite of him, closer than he usually would, and bows to open the fight. He never breaks eye contact, they both know that this isn't their usual training fight.

Herc bows as well. The hanbōs lie discarded on the floor next to the ring. Neither Stacker nor him want the distance of a hanbō fight, they want the closeness, the contact, the _intimacy_ of sparring without weapons. They begin to move, circling each other slowly, and somehow every motion, every gaze is charged with something that Herc is tempted to call seduction. 

Stacker attacks fast as a lightning, but Herc knows, _feels_ where he's going and avoids him with ease. When he strikes at Stacker's right flank, he's parried with the same ease. It's like this connection between them is singing in the air, and Herc swears that it feels like electrical charges jumping between them, making the hairs on his arms stand up. Never before did he experience the sexual side of a fight. Because it's there, undeniable, strong and arousing - and mutual. Herc lets himself fall into the mesmerising and familiar rhythm of their coordinated movements, their synchronised breathing, their pulsing ghost drift, and the heat that's entirely new. Every time Stacker comes close enough that Herc can feel his breath on his skin, he experiences it like a full body caress. The feeling is amplified by their connection, and it's addictive. 

After quite some time of sparring without either of them managing to get the upper hand, Stacker gets a hold of Herc's arm, kicks his legs out from under him and suddenly Herc finds himself on his back on the mats, Stacker on top of him. Herc uses the momentum of the fall to turn them around so he's straddling Stacker's waist, his legs tangled with Stacker's to keep him down. Everywhere they're touching Herc's skin feels feverish hot, it's almost too much, but still he wants more. He wants Stacker's bare skin on his from head to toe, he wants to feel the full lips on his. He wants Stacker, all of him, and it's such an intense feeling that it takes his breath away for a moment.

Herc stretches slowly, his body covering Stacker's, and his hands are taking hold of Stacker's wrists, pressing them to the mat next to his head. He leans down, stops with his lips just a centimetre short of Stacker's. He knows Stacker could free himself easily if he wanted to, but he doesn't even try to break the grip. He lies perfectly still underneath Herc, the only movement is his chest rising and falling with fast breaths. They're completely still, the tension wrapped around them like a cloak.

"Your feelings bled through our last drift." Herc murmurs against Stacker's lips. They're so close they're inhaling each other's breath. Herc stares into the dark brown eyes that widen ever so slightly at his revelation, then he loosens his grip on Stacker's wrists to slide his hands up to intertwine his fingers with Stacker's. They close around Herc's almost instantly, their grip firm and sure.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Stacker's voice is even darker than it usually is; warm, rough velvet that seems to touch Herc physically. Each word is a caress of his skin, makes a shiver run down his spine. Stacker's thumbs are slowly but with clear intent brushing over the skin of Herc's hands, and there are goosebumps spreading over Herc's entire body, his heart is beating almost frantically. 

"Show them to me." Herc whispers right before he closes that last gap between them. He feels his brain short circuit when Stacker's lips part under his immediately and Stacker arches up into him, his fingers still firmly intertwined with Herc's. The low, almost pained growl that comes from deep inside Stacker's throat makes Herc shiver. He can feel it rumble from Stacker's chest straight into his where they're pressed flush together. He can't hold back the answering groan, spreads his legs to sink down further and bring his groin in contact with Stacker's. Herc bucks his hips, rubs against the answering hardness he can feel through their clothes. It's the undeniable proof that he isn't alone in this desire.

Suddenly Stacker's hands pull out of his and settle on each side of Herc's face to pull him back, not much, just enough so that they can look each other in the eye. They're panting, both of them, and Herc has to force himself to look away from the glistering wet lips he wants to devour again.

Stacker's grip on his face is pure steel, and his voice is a mixture of deadly serious and almost desperate when he speaks. "Don't do this if you don't mean it, Herc."

Herc smiles, one corner of his mouth higher than the other. His fingers trail along Stacker's left eyebrow and he feels him lean into the touch. "I mean it, Stacks."

"You know I don't do casual." It's a last warning, a last way out, and Herc knows he won't take it. He doesn't need it.

He turns his head just enough to touch his lips to the inside of Stacker's right wrist, never breaking the gaze. "Neither do I."

It's exhilarating how Stacker responds to him, to his words, to his touch, to the meaning behind it. His mouth opens and he licks his bottom lip, his eyes grow dark and hot, his breath speeds up and there's a not quite stifled shudder passing through his body. When Herc licks over his pulse point, it seems to be too much and Stacker pulls Herc down with his hands that are still resting on his face, parting his lips right away when they touch Herc's, and thrusting his tongue deeps inside Herc's mouth. It's a possessive claim as much as it's a desperate question, and Herc can't help responding to it in kind. He's overwhelmed, but yet he knows exactly that he wants this, wants Stacker, with all strings attached. 

A low groan leaves Herc's mouth only to be swallowed by Stacker, and he leans in, meets Stacker's tongue with equal passion. His hands find their way to Stacker's face, to his neck, into his hair, touching and caressing and holding on. Underneath him Herc feels Stacker arch up with his entire body, and then he just _melts_ against Herc. It's mesmerising, humbling and incredibly arousing at the same time. Herc feels it through the ghost drift, how Stacker lets go of his mental shields, and suddenly Herc is hit with so many emotions, such _deep_ and _strong_ emotions, that the breath is knocked out of him. 

Herc lets go of Stacker's lips to bite the side of his neck, sucks on the delicious skin, licks along the mark he left.

"I watched you." Herc murmurs into Stacker's ear, his voice low and intimate. He thinks about how he couldn't take his eyes of Stacker in today's Kwoon training session.

"I know." There's definitely a smirk in Stacker's voice. "I felt it the entire day over the drift hangover. You're not very apt at shielding your thoughts."

It's enough too cool Herc's overflowing hormones and he groans with embarrassment and hides his face against Stacker's neck. "What else did you pick up on?"

Stacker chuckles, and the sound of it makes goosebumps spread all over Herc's body. "You like my voice. You reacted to it during the training session. You though about it, too, and didn't bother to keep it down. The ghost drift between perfect matches is pretty strong, as you know."

Herc huffs against Stacker's neck. "I can admit to that. Your voice is sexy as hell."

"You were... _excited_ during my sparring with Tamsin. Something about how the uniform accentuates certain parts, I think. Your thoughts were quite fuzzy on that one."

Herc raises his head enough to glare at him, but there's no heat behind it. "I was distracted."

"I could tell." There's a teasing smile on Stacker's lips, and Herc is tempted to call it smug. 

Suddenly Herc realises something and can't help grinning. "Oh, that's why you stumbled!"

Stacker actually looks embarrassed. "I told you, the connection between us is strong. I got pretty vivid images from you at the time, and it might have caught me off guard."

"How come I didn't feel your thoughts as strongly, then?" Herc asks, his fingers playing with the collar of Stacker's tank top, slipping underneath it, caressing the skin.

"I learned to put up shields." Stacker replies, obviously distracted by Herc's touch. "If you've drifted with as many people as I did, you learn to do that. It's one of the curses of being almost universally drift compatible." Stacker falls silent for a moment, and Herc can for the first time really _feel_ his nervousness over the ghost drift. "You should have felt them come down earlier."

"I did." Herc leans down and presses his lips to Stacker's, a gentle, chaste touch. He understands what it means that Stacks let those walls come down with him, _for_ him. "Thank you for your trust, Stacks."

Stacker nibbles on Herc's bottom lip. "You're welcome." 

Herc closes his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Stacker's teeth sending little spikes of pleasure down his spine. Then Stacker lets go of his lips and wanders down his throat to the junction of neck and shoulder and _bites down_.

Herc throws his head back, unable to hold back the startled but very pleased moan. He always liked it a little rough. When he'd married Angela, he'd considered himself lucky that she was a wild one, never afraid to use teeth. He'd sported more than one mark over the years, and he'd been teased mercilessly for it in the showers after training on base.

Now it's Stacker who's leaving a mark, _his_ mark, on the side of Herc's neck, just low enough that the uniform's shirt will cover it. Always so thoughtful, his Stacks. Herc wonders what it will take for Stacker to lose it, and he decides that he will find out. Tonight. Now.

Herc turns his head so that he can nibble on Stacker's earlobe without interrupting the delicious feeling of Stacker's teeth on his neck. At the same time he lets his hands wander down Stacker's sides to the hem of his tank top to pull it out of his sweat pants, then his fingers finally touch the skin of his stomach, his sides, his chest. Herc shoves the tank top up and only lets go of Stacker long enough to pull it over his head and throw it aside, not caring at all where it lands. He doesn't hesitate to get rid of his own, too. As soon as the skin of Herc's torso is bared, Stacker's hands are all over him, touching whatever part he can reach.

"God, I love your freckles." he says almost reverently while skirting his fingers up Herc's firm stomach to his chest. Herc wants to reply something witty - he knows his _entire_ body is covered in freckles - but he loses the ability to speak when Stacker's hands slide down his back and straight into his PT sweats to take a firm hold of his arse and _squeeze_. Herc instinctively arches into his touch and groans louder than he should given where they are, but he can't help it. Stacker just found one of his major weak spots.

Stacker seems to pick up on that immediately, but that's not surprising given that he feels Herc's pleasure through the ghost drift that hums strongly between them. It feels like a loop, an immediate feedback of feelings, sensations and thoughts, and not only is it intoxicating, it also amplifies the pleasure in a way Herc has never experienced before. Stacker's hands move with intent on Herc's butt, touching, caressing, massaging. Herc alternately pushes back into his hands and forward to rub his rock hard erection against Stacker's tight stomach. It's driving him crazy, it's too much and yet not enough. He leans down again to claim Stacker's lips in a rather messy kiss, and he can't help moaning into his mouth when the hands cupping his arse pull him closer, making his dick rub against Stacker's with delicious friction.

It's still not enough. Herc needs the barrier of their sweat pants gone, needs to feel Stacker's skin, hot and slick against his own, needs Stacker's hands on him, Stacker's mouth, whatever he can get. His desire transmits through the ghost drift and he feels Stacker shudder underneath him.

"Touch me, Stacks." Herc breathes, his mouth next to Stacker's ear, his voice so rough like sandpaper. "Please touch me."

It's as if that's all it takes, as if his words break Stacker's last restraints, his final grip on control. Before Herc can say anything else, Stacker has thrown him to his side and rolled them over so that Herc's lying on his back on the mats with Stacker halfway draped across him. He gasps in surprise but it's swallowed by Stacker's mouth closing over his. His tongue teases Herc's, and then Stacker's hand is inside his sweats, taking a firm hold of his leaking erection, and Herc's hips buckle under the touch. He can't control it, neither can he suppress the groan that comes from deep inside his throat and gets lost in Stacker's mouth.

Herc instinctively thrusts into the fist wrapped around him, falling in rhythm with Stacker's slow, teasing motions. Oh gosh, it's so good, and Herc's mind goes blank. It's obvious that Stacker knows what he's doing, and he keeps pushing Herc higher and higher without ever letting him come close. Stacker only lets go of him to push down Herc's boxer briefs and sweat pants in one go, and Herc immediately returns the favour.

The cool air touches Herc's hot, sweaty skin, but Stacker's touch is back before he can even think about complaining. Stacker comes to lie between Herc's legs and loses no time to fasten his lips over a hard nipple. Herc pants, his hips bucking in search of friction, his hands in Stacker's short hair, trying to grab it and getting no grip because it's just too short. Still, Stacker hums appreciatively while his mouth is wandering lower over Herc's stomach. He stops just before reaching Herc's erection and looks up with a smirk, catching Herc's gaze, his fingers carding through Herc's pubic hair. "Always knew you were a true ginger."

Herc can't help choking out a laugh because he wasn't expecting a line like that from Stacker of all people. Before he has the chance to reply anything, though, Stacker bends down and licks along the underside of Herc's dick in one long, mindblowing swipe. He doesn't give Herc any time to regroup, he just closes his lips over his leaking tip and all Herc is able to do is let his head fall back with a hoarse groan and surrender to Stacker's most capable mouth. 

Herc can't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Stacker Pentecost is lying between his legs, taking him deep and giving him one hell of a blowjob. He forces his eyes open and raises his head enough to watch it, and Stacker catches his gaze, never stopping the teasing attention he's paying to Herc's erection. It's a fascinating sight, beautiful and exotic, full of contrasts. Herc's white skin, covered in freckles even down to his legs, and then Stacker's ebony hands on Herc's pale thighs, his lips wrapped around Herc's dick, his burning dark eyes so mesmerising, capturing Herc's gaze and never letting it go.

And then Stacker's head starts bobbing and Herc loses all ability to think. His head falls back down to the sparring mat with a hoarse groan, his eyes close on their own accord and Herc is reduced to _feeling_. His hands are still resting on Stacker's head, carding through the short hair, never pushing, just touching. He hears his own voice making mindless noises that he should be embarrassed about, but he finds that he can't care because he's to blissed out to even think. 

He feels Stacker's pleasure in his mind, joining his own and pushing him even higher. They're one, almost as if their minds were connected over the Pons. It's like the drift all over, just without the clarity, it's just vague images and sensations and _ecstasy_. Herc lets himself fall into it, no holding back. He knows Stacker, knows he can trust him no matter what, knows he can fall apart and trust Stacker to piece him back together. He'd do all the same things for Stacks, and he's certain Stacker is aware of it. The feeling is incredible, intense to the point of being almost too much, but Herc doesn't pull back, no, he lets himself be dragged in instead. With Stacks, Herc doesn't mind letting all his shields fall, all walls come down. Just like Stacker did for him.

Underneath the skin of his back Herc feels the rough texture of the sparring mats, scratching over his shoulder blades, but he doesn't care. He's arching his back, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a barely suppressed moan of ecstasy while his hips are bucking in thrusts that are controlled by Stacker's hands on his hips. He's close, so close, and it's tempting to just give in, let the pleasure roll over him, wash him away, but he doesn't want this to end yet. He's aware that he's slowly losing his mind when it was actually his intention to make Stacker lose _his_. Herc hasn't had the chance yet to drive Stacker crazy, to make him lose control and he wants it, _craves_ it to a degree that's almost physical. But his own pleasure is quickly heading towards its peak, he has to act now or he will be lost. It takes all of Herc's deeply ingrained self-control to open his eyes and force his hands on Stacker's head to stop his movements.

"Stacks! I'm coming...." Herc barely manages to form the words, he's so so close. But he really wants to share that pleasure with Stacks, wants them to come together this time, their first time. Somehow it's important to him, and he needs to make Stacker understand that. "Want to come with you."

Stacker stills and Herc's dick pops out of his mouth with an obscene, wet sound. It takes Herc a moment to regain enough focus to look up and catch his gaze. Holy shit, Stacker's _really_ good at this. 

"My turn." Herc says, his voice low and hoarse and a tad breathless, and he smirks mischievously. Now he'll find out what it takes for Stacks to lose it.

He pulls Stacker up with his hands that cup his face, and Stacker comes willingly, lets himself be guided to Herc's mouth. Herc licks over Stacker's lips, into his mouth, tasting himself on Stacker's tongue, and it drives the point home that this is _real_. Herc feels a surge of possessiveness wash over him and he hears Stacker groan into his mouth in response to feeling it over the ghost drift. He melts against Herc, covering his body with his own, and spreads his legs to straddle Herc. He doesn't resist when Herc turns them around, moves with him instead and immediately makes use of the change in position to let his hands grab Herc's butt again. Herc grinds down and feels Stacker's dick hard against his own, and it's so good, so so good. 

Herc leans down so that he can bite Stacker's neck because he feels the urge to mark him, even if it's in a place nobody else will see. He needs to know that underneath that uniform, there is a bruise on Stacker's neck that perfectly fits the shape of Herc's teeth, a mark that is a very personal, intimate reminder of how their relationship has changed tonight. He knows he already has such a mark on the side of his own neck, a perfect imprint of Stacker's teeth, and he feels it throbbing underneath his skin, loves feeling it, knowing it's there. 

Herc's fingers are teasing hard nipples to the point that Stacks is writhing underneath him, and all the while he keeps biting down on the sensitive flesh of Stacker's neck. Stacks bares his throat to Herc, his eyes closed and his mouth ajar, making hoarse little sounds that send shivers down Herc's spine. He loves it, loves how responsive Stacker is, how he arches into Herc's touch, how he gives up all control and just _feels_. It's even more of a turn on to know that he does it because he _wants_ to, and that he wouldn't do it for anybody else.

Herc feels the daze that spreads in Stacker's mind and realises that the neck is one of Stacker's weak spots. He files that knowledge away for later usage, and decides to push them both closer to the edge. He lets go of Stacker's nipple to move his hands between their bodies and wraps it around them both, setting up a fast, no-nonsense rhythm. They're both panting already and he feels that Stacker is getting close, spikes of pleasure bleeding over the drift hangover every time Herc bites his again. 

They're moving in total sync, just like they do during a fight, during a drift, and Herc is doing his best to keep up the rhythm, but he's fighting a losing battle. He's close, oh so very close, and he can feel over the ghost drift that Stacker is, too. So he speeds up his movements, tightens his hand just a fraction, and only a moment later Stacker is buckling underneath him. A surprisingly loud groan is filling the air when Stacker comes in Herc's hand, spurting his stomach. His come makes Herc's hand slide up and down his own erection with even more ease, and it only takes a few more thrusts and then Herc comes so hard that he blacks out for a second or two.

He's not even aware of sagging down on Stacker, the mess they made trapped between their bodies. It takes a while for Herc to regain his breath and to get his brain running again. He comes to to the sensation of Stacker's hands resting heavily on his back, his lips pressed to Herc's forehead. Herc's head is lying on Stacker's chest, rising and falling with each of Stacker's laboured breaths, and he listens to each of Stacker's slowly calming heartbeats.

Herc blinks once, twice, still not willing to move. Stacker doesn't seem inclined either, and Herc smiles at the feeling of the ghost drift brimming with lazy satisfaction. He's totally and utterly spent - and that was just a handjob, he thinks with a smirk. Just imagine what it will be like when they get to a bed and bring the proper supplies to get down to serious business. He wonders with a grin if his mind will survive it.

"What makes you grin like that?" Stacker asks, his voice low and rough. Herc loves the sound of it, loves knowing that it was _him_ who made Stacks sound like that.

Herc's grin widens. "This was so incredibly good that I was wondering if it'll blow my mind to sleep with you."

Stacker chuckles, a quiet, pleased sound that makes his chest move gently. "We should find out."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Herc replies, pressing his lips to Stacker's collarbone. Then he snorts when a thought crosses his mind. "Do you know we were damn lucky nobody walked in? It would have been quite the show."

He feels Stacker's chest rumble with low laughter. "We could have tried to pass it off as a new kind of drift compatibility testing."

Herc can't help bursting into laughter. Serves him right for forgetting Stacker's wicked sense of humour. "Let's just never do that kind of testing inside a Jaeger."

At that, Stacker joins him in the heartfelt laughter. It echoes from the walls of the Kwoon and warms Herc from the inside, because he knows he put that smile, that laugh, on Stacker's face.

Gosh, he's so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Herc/Stacker is not a very famous pairing, but I would still love to know if you like the storyline I'm drawing up for them in this series. I've had very little feedback for the fics that concern them (Chuck/Raleigh get way more attention), so please please please leave me a wee comment, even if it's just a word, to let me know that there are actually people out there who want to read about Herc/Stacker and love them as much as I do! You'd do me a world of good!


End file.
